


Ill met in Prague

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes awry, and they wind up sharing a hotel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill met in Prague

Dinah opened the door of the suite, her hair lying cold and wet against her frigid skin, and balefully glared at the room for daring to not have a blast of heat to welcome her.

"This is all your fault," she pouted at her companion. He was no less wet, but his gear had protected him from their sudden, unexpected need to to dive into subfreezing river currents.

"I could have just left you to the trouble you were in, sister." His voice was a low rumble of amusement, which caused him to receive her scathing glare next. At least he was moving swiftly past her, getting the towels and bringing them out to wrap her up in them. 

She was so not thinking about the incredulous look of the clerk as Slade had purchased the rooms for them for the night, while she kept her head down and held the spaceage blanket around her to hide her identity, because it certainly had not helped with the cold or the wet.

Only in eastern Europe could they have done it that way, she thought. "I'm cold," she complained.

"Wear more in the future." His words were teasing, but his hands kept the towels moving to get her dry. He paused, took a smaller towel, wrapping it around her hair, which she then tucked up, before returning to getting her blood back to the surface of the skin.

"Hmph."

"And they call me stubborn." He swatted at her backside. "Under the covers, now, and let me see if I can get some coffee up to get you warmed."

"Cocoa?" She wanted to be able to sleep, and didn't trust the local brew anyway. "Made with milk?"

Slade chuckled at her. "Demanding little thing, sister. Next you'll be wanting breakfast in bed and a back rub when you wake up."

She paused in finally managing to peel off her bodice, looking at him intently as if considering. "No, back rub before sleep, I think."

His laughter followed that thought, before he found the phone to meet her demands.


End file.
